dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Deborah
Deborah (Aka D-D) is a survivor in Eden. (WIP) Appearance Deborah is a sensual young female with long blood red hair and orange eyes and horns that protrude from her forehead. She has a feminine hourglass shape that she rather enjoys showing off and is normally seen wearing next to nothing. Her usual outfits consist of an armor chest piece and a very thin armor piece that covers her pelvic region looking to be much like panties. She also wears leg armor that builds into long boots and a cloth hoody that covers her head there are holes for her horns to stick through. Deborah stands at about 5”6 and weighs about 115 pounds. Her facial features are very smooth having a cute nose with full lips and an angular jaw. Personality Deborah is a sexual being and usually displays this in her actions and words; she isn’t afraid to flirt when she feels it necessary and has little to no shame. She has a pronounced connection to God and the voices she hears from him, often mentioning her loyalty to him, Deborah is known heavily for her cynicism and her unwillingness to trust other people, the only person she has every displayed trust for is her closest friends Hale and Leviticus. Deborah refuses to believe in any notion of selflessness, believing all beings of all shape and size to be self-driven. Because of this strong believe she will never let her guard down around a stranger. Despite her keen outlook on living creatures she still rather enjoys a sensual interaction and will never give up on the chance to philander with someone she likes even if she doesn’t trust them. Deborah is very close with Hale and Leviticus, so much so that she will put everything to the side to help them. She has never really taken to noticing how selfless the act is, instead choosing to believe that she is like any other creature. She can be very stubborn when people tell her that she is kind and will lash out as she doesn’t like people pointing out her good qualities because she feels like it makes her appear weaker. In battle Deborah can come off as a bit arrogant and will belittle her opponents, sometimes mumbling stuff about "gods wil"l and "judgment". Despite her seemingly cruel attitude she does deep down have morals about taboo things, like rape or the killing of children. She will try and act like she doesn’t care but will still find a way to stop whatever immoral act is taking place. History Backstory! The good stuff Powers and Abilities '''Fighting Style: '''Describe your OCs fighting style. You can also put any special skills here, however they all need to be explained in the History. Heart Of The Dragon Deborah is able to shape shift into a dragon while in this form her body becomes faster and more durable. She also gains the ability to fly. She can also spit an acid which can eat through many different metals and minerals, Deborah has the ability to control the chemicals in the acid she spits and can cause a chemical reaction which sets the acid on fire. Deborah also has the ability to suck the heat from an object freezing it on a molecular level, this ability can be used while in human form and she will often seduce her target so that she can get close to them usually using the ability in the form of a kiss. -Acid Fire- Describe your first ability. -Kiss Of Death- Describe your second ability. Statistics (Cannot stress this enough, this is not a smash em up RP, this is a survival RP, you are the weakest link, if you invest in fighting too much you will not live very long.) Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Gallery Character Development